We Got Married (Taengsic Ver)
by Xculixire
Summary: Its gonna be the same format as what the show usually does. First meetings, several missions, cute dates, couple activities and guest starrings of other members or related stars for the couple. What's gonna happen between this two women's virtual marriage story?


**First Meeting Between the Fated Ones**

(The _italics_ means its in the perspective of the host and guests who usually spectates the couple)

* * *

( **INTRODUCTION** )

"Hello everybody! Welcome to We Got Married!" The host clapped her hands and the guests around her clapped excitedly. The camera pans over everyone's faces as they looked around with enthusiasm.

"Today looks like a special season right? Well, we're starting to do an LGBTQ version of We Got Married for the first time." The host clapped once again that it made everyone clap too.

"Today we have SNSD members joining us for this episode." She introduced to the women and they all bowed their heads and waved their hands.

"Hello~ We're Girls' Generation!" Sooyoung, Seohyun, Hyoyeon and Tiffany all introduced as they waved to the camera with wide smiles.

"This guesting.. is very obvious.. The host acted oblivious as she looked over the members and they all laughed as they shrugged their shoulders.

"The fans might already know." Tiffany spoke up as she looked at the host then to the camera, winking a bit for a tease.

"Aish.. can we just start?" Sooyoung crossed her legs as she whined loudly making Seohyun who is beside her slap her on the arm.

"Unnie! Be respectful." As expected, she got scolded but she just rolled her eyes and exaggerated an annoyed look before forgiving each other with a smile.

"Anyways, let's start the first couple.. now!"

* * *

( **Episode 1** )

The camera was knocking to a waiting room but the name tag was put in mosaic for a tease to everyone. The cameraman knocked and the door opened by a familiar manager.

 _The sight made the members who are watching laugh as they saw their manager look oblivious and pull up a serious face._

 _"He doesnt know?" Tiffany asked and the members answered "yes"._

As they talked amongst themselves, the manager let the cameraman in and a familiar petite figure came to view. She was sitting on the chair of one of the dress table, looking down on her phone.

" _Yah, Kim Taeyeon." Hyoyeon called out and Tiffany smiled as they kept watching the clip._

By coincidence, she did turn around but her face was blurred for a while and it became obvious because of the woman saying her very ahjumma "oh my oh my oh my" to the camera.

"Is this WGM? Oh my.." It was kid leader Kim Taeyeon as she pointed to the camera and her face was revealed.

"Already? After I did a music show?" Taeyeon stood up as she groaned loudly, sprawled out on the seat.

 _The host was suprised and asked the members if she was always like that._

 _"We don't care about image and we tend to be honest and natural outside." Sooyoung grinned as the members all nodded their head. Well they are humans after all._

The cameraman handed out a small red box wrapped into a bow and it made Taeyeon jump around and crouch, squealing like a school girl. After her mini panic, it was skipped to her finally grabbing it and she went to back to her chair with the cameraman behind her.

She slowly untied the bow and her hands shaked a lot resulting her doing it clumsily.

"Why am I like this!?" Taeyeon laughed as she put her face on the table then she sat up to look what's inside when she opened the lid.

"Huh? A shirt?" She picked it up and it seems to be like a dark blue sailor top that everyone in the SNSD fandom will know probably know which brand it came from.

But Taeyeon, being oblivious, looked at it and went inside the dressing room to change.

"Do I have to wear this?" She came out and looked at the camera with a shy face, tucking in the ends of it inside her jeans.

" _Wow.. unnie doesn't know.." Seohyun was just so suprised Taeyeon is so oblivious. It was one of the most popular top in that specific brand._

" _Is the brand tag there?" Hyoyeon pointed and it seems it was covered completely._

 _"Unnie wouldn't know either way since she just wears it without a care." Seohyun commented and they all laughed at the maknae's comment._

"Aish.. I'm almost 30 and I look like a middle schooler.." Taeyeon was flustered but the cameraman was pointing at the box. It seems there was still more so she walked back to the table and there was a rectangular case.

"I get a phone? Can't I just use mine?" Taeyeon showed the brand new phone and examined it.

"Oohh.. Sam0000 huh.." she sighed and it made everyone in the waiting room laugh as they watched her in interest.

"Do I contact them with this? Oh my god.." she exaggeratedly shaked her body due to the nerves coming in. Taeyeon was just too nervous, she was trying to compose herself but she just ended up slumping on her seat with a dead look, looking down on the phone.

" _While she's having a mental breakdown, let's see what the future wife looks like?" The host announced and the members became more giddy and excited._

* * *

It switched to another location which seems to be a cafe. There was a brunette fidgeting on a seat across with a tall woman chatting with her.

"Unnie! Can you at least chill?" The voice of the taller woman was put into a higher pitch and the camera switched to a better view of the two women bickering in a heated discussion about the program.

 _When they even switched to english, it made the host completely dumbfounded. The members laughed as they clapped their hands, especially Tiffany since she knows what they are talking about._

"Oh my god.. I'm not ready!" The smaller woman was just slumped over the table that is until the same red box from before was given to them. The taller woman picked it up and her face was slowly revealed.

"Here, Unnie. You gotta do it!" It was F(x) member Jung Krystal who slapped the other woman's head with the red box.

 _The members that watched it happened clapped their hands again in amusement and started a laughing session until they are just giggly now_

" _Wow.. Soojung-ah.." Hyoyeon grinned as she leaned forward, getting more eager as the partner was already obvious_

Krystal laughed as the smaller woman snatched it and yelled.

"YAH, THAT HURTS!" It was such a loud voice that it probably disturbed nearby bystanders. Krystal only giggled then finally, the camera faced the other woman and the mosaic slowly disappeared.

"God.. its been a while since I appeared on a Korean Program.." it was Jung Jessica as she looked worriedly at the box, her shaky fingers undoing the small bow.

Except for a dark blue one, it was a white version of it and Jessica's jaw dropped at the sight of her own brand.

"Why is my BlancEclare Anne dress here? Are you promoting it?" She looked up a the camera with a cheeky grin but in truth, she was so confused.

" _of course she's bragging.." Tiffany smiled brightly but also she squealed when she realized they are wearing matching clothes for their meeting._

 _"she's gonna wear that now?!" Sooyoung laughed as they watched Krystal stand up and grabbed her sister by the shoulder._

"Unnie, wear it! I'll help you in the washroom." Jessica had no choice but get pulled out of camera shot then the time skipped to Jessica wearing it, wobbling nervously back to her seat. Krystal happily skipped back to their table and noticed there was one more thing inside the box.

"Its a phone~~" Krystal showed it to Jessica who whined and slumped on her seat.

" _See? Being a senior makes you not care about image.." Hyoyeon pointed at Jessica's body slouched down like she was just a corpse._

"Do you wanna text them?" Krystal leaned on the table as she drank her juice, looking up at the flustered Jessica.

"Ugh... what do I say?" Jessica grabbed the phone and looked down on it, opening it and the messenger app was already there in front of her like it was haunting her to do something.

"Say hi or something." Krystal peeked forward to see if her sister is gonna do anything but Jessica was just stuck in a frozen state, staring intensely to the phone with her signature cold glare. Jessica was having a heated discussion with herself, overthinking way too much about her situation.

(This is where we're gonna switch cameras between the couple instead of the scenes aka their individual cams)

* * *

[JJ Cam]

Jessica texted "hi~~" with a cat emoticon and dropped the phone on the table, mixing her groaning and whining together.

 _"is she a motorcycle?" Hyoyeon pointed and everybody laughed loudly in the studio, agreeing with the similar sounds._

 _"I know how it feels Unnie.." Seohyun pouted as she thought how cute Jessica was. She looked like a teenager about to go meet her crush or something._

* * *

[TY Cam]

"AHHHH! THEY TEXTED!" Taeyeon jumped from her seat due to the sudden ring sound from the messenger app of the phone, exaggerating a cry as she leaned away from the phone.

"You got this, Taengoo!" Taeyeon tries to shake off her nerves and picked up the phone with shaky hands. She opened it to see the message and she raised a brow, grinning like an idiot.

"A cat emoticon? Maybe I should reply similarly." Taeyeon was putting her all to a single worded text until she had an idea.

" _is she taking a picture of her nails?" Tiffany giggled as everyone thought how dorky and cute it is._

"Just a small tease." Taeyeon smiled as she sent a greeting too with the picture attached. Then she soon felt regret and slumped forward.

" _aren't they reacting too similarly?" Sooyoung reenact the couple slouching forward and backward and everybody agreed._

 _"both of them are chic but we didn't think they would be this similar." Hyoyeon commented and everyone hummed as the host acknowledged this fact._

* * *

[JJ Cam]

"Oh what the?" Jessica looked at the picture of nails and presumed it was a girl she's gonna be with because of how feminine and slender the hands look.

" _wait.. Taeyeon has a tattoo between her fingers." Tiffany pointed and everybody became alarmed and soon it became tense as they stared at scene, hoping Jessica doesn't recognize._

 _"ah~~ Unnie~~" Seohyun slumped down on the seat as if she saw the world end before her because of the one single mistake that Taeyeon committed without a thought will change things around._

"Oh. They have a tattoo." Jessica zoomed in and it was a fish tattoo. She soon became baffled and confused.

"Uhm. Do you know anyone who have this tattoo?" Jessica showed the picture to her sister who looked at it and almost spit her drink.

"Oh! You know?!" Jessica leaned forward with curiousity as Krystal sat there in shock but soon she hummed as if she's trying to cover up her reaction.

"Hm.. its no fun if I tell you." Krystal smirked as she zoomed in on the tattoo and the thought only made her giggle.

" _It will be hilarious if Jessica found out more earlier." The host leaned forward as she got into the scene and the members agreed._

"Aish.. if you're gonna be a brat, you're paying." Jessica tries to reach forward to grab her phone but due to Krystal's height advantage, she pulled it away with a teasing smile.

"Nope. This is supposed to be a suprise." Krystal didn't want her sister to know more early because she wanted to see her priceless face once they meet.

"Fine, just give me-" suddenly, a notification popped on the phone and Krystal put it back on the table so they can both see.

"Oh, its not her." It was a message for her mission.

"Meet your soon-to-be wife at this location that we've sent but you can't go empty-handed." Jessica read it aloud and panicked as the situation was happening way sooner than she thought.

"Now?! Oh my god!" Jessica slumped back to her seat and whined as anticipation but anxiety fills her mind.

"Let's go unnie! We can't keep her waiting." Krystal called the waiter and paid their drinks anyway as they went out of the cafe with Krystal dragging a nervous Jessica.

* * *

[TY Cam]

Meanwhile, Taeyeon has received a different mission as she has to do some sort of suprise before her wife gets here.

"Oh my god. Manager oppa! What should I do!" Taeyeon stood up and walked back and forth as anxiety gets over her and leaves her exaggerating heavy breaths and fast paced walking.

The staff giggled at her because of how cute she looked compared to the usually composed Taeyeon.

"Oh! I can hide here." Taeyeon went to one of the benches that the stylists are sitting on and they became baffled as Taeyeon goes under it and amazingly, she fits in because of her petite form.

"Block me!" She screamed and her staff was laughing loudly as they covered both sides with something like a nearby chair or bag. The stylists that were sitting on the bench covered their legs with a blanket and one of her managers pushed a table near their fees so that Taeyeon can be completely covered.

"Can you guys see?" She asked and one of them answered "no" but there was hesitance in their voice

" _that looks too obvious.." they all laughed as how she came up of a stupid idea of hiding under the bench when she can just hide anywhere else._

"Okay, this is not working!" Taeyeon gets out after a minute due to uncomfortable position and went to the dressing room.

"Can you guys disguise me as one of the staffs?" Taeyeon asked one of her stylists and they just obeyed quickly since they have limited time.

 _"oh, that might work!" The host exclaimed as they saw Taeyeon come out several minutes later with a casual and plain attire that makes her blend in rather than her usual celebrity style._

She was still wearing the dark blue B&E Anne top and her jeans but she now has big grey sweater that covers half of her thighs and sneakers to go with the look.

They also noticed that they removed all of her accessories and makeup which means she is completely barefaced on camera.

Also her hair was tied up to a ponytail with a white cap as well.

" _how bold.." Sooyoung can't even do that just for a suprise but Taeyeon was doing everything she can do just to make this suprise successful._

Taeyeon thanked her staff before she goes to her bag to get a face mask just in case and hoped she can blend in with her staff.

"Oh yeah! If she's gonna be here." Taeyeon went to the door of her waiting room and peeked out just in case she arrived early and quickly told her manager to take off the label of her name because it will spoil it.

"Okay, I'm gonna be standing to that vending machine with this bag and hope that I can blend in." Taeyeon gave a fighting expression as she raises her fists to the caemra and quickly ran to a nearby vending machine, actually ordering something.

" _Its a rare to see Taeyeon acting so this is the first time we'll see her play along." They all nodded at Tiffany's comment, a very unfamiliar footage of Kim Taeyeon acting for the first time as a random staff in an entertainment building._

* * *

[JJ Cam]

Jessica arrived in front of the location and she immediately became familiar of the building, giving her hints that its probably someone she knows if Krystal knew about this mystery person. Speaking of her sister, she was ditched by her after they went to get a gift for the mystery partner.

Jessica came out of the car and walked towards the front door with a bag on hand. The cameraman followed and asked if she can show the camera what she bought.

"Krystal told me this person would like chic stuff or something. But I had another idea in mind which is embarassing but I anticipate it." Jessica winked with a smile as she went inside and sighed as she reminisced the times she spent here when she was promoting as SNSD.

[Normal Cam]

A camera was attached near the waiting room that Taeyeon was assigned in and it was directed towards where Taeyeon is. But it wasn't obvious enough to point where she is since it was pointing at the long hallway.

Taeyeon was walking with a chocolate bar in hand and sat downon a nearby bench with a phone in hand. Suprisingly enough, she blends in with the scene and it makes it less obvious due to several people passing by the halls so there was minimal chance of her getting caught.

To another camera that is following Jessica, she asked where her wife was located and helped her guide around the halls until she arrived where Taeyeon is.

At this point, Taeyeon saw Jessica turn from a corner and good thing she didn't notice her since the younger woman was focused on the location that she wasn't paying attention to anything else. Her eyes almost bulged out and quickly looked down, trying not to act obvious as she tries to compose herself. She thought to herself that its impossible that its Jessica but she looked familiar enough to be her.

" _she finally realized?!" Hyoyeon squealed like a middle schooler as she was halfway standing up which made the maknae slap her by the shoulders to make her sit back down since she was blocking._

Jessica knocked politely on the done and they opened it to see no one in the room.

"what? Where did they go?" The host became dumbfounded and a clip replayed when around the time Taeyeon was waiting outside the waiting room.

Taeyeon's staff were informed to leave to make a fake suprise gift inside. They all quickly packed their stuff and cleaned everything as the WGM staff set up big human sized presents as a fake suprise.

Taeyeon knew about it since one of her managers told her that they are leaving and quickly helped the WGM staff build the presents until it was arranged in order.

Back to present time, Jessica saw three big presents that's bigger than her and laughed at the sight of them.

"So she's here huh." Jessica shuffled her feet as she soon felt curiousity but anxiety because one of these three presents, her partner is in one of them.

Taeyeon was on standby as she moved closer to the doorway and leaned forward to take a peek through the gap of the door and saw the familiar silhouette.

"Its Jessica! Its her?!" Taeyeon became flustered and giddy as she crouched on the floor, silently squealing in delight but at the same time, it was shocking since she didn't even think about the chances of being partnered up with her especially when Jessica is busy overseas with her fashion brand and business.

She hid her excitedness but also she was more nervous than before since she now knows its Jessica who was an ex-member and its been a few years since they were in contact so she's afraid its gonna be awkward as hell.

Inside the waiting room, Jessica is still looking around the presents and knocking on each of them to check.

"Are you there?" Jessica put her ear on each of the presents if she can hear anything inside but it was dead silent.

"If this is a jumpscare, I'm out." Jessica is known for her dolphin screams and her getting scared easily so this suprise is not helping her heart.

Jessica went to the middle one and slowly opened it before she just gave up and flipped the lid open with a familiar scream that everybody will recognize.

" _that will tell Taeyeon it's definitelyJessica." Sooyoung cringed as its been a while since she heard that scream but also it made her feel nostalgic of the past._

But the present had balloons on it and they all flew up with a string attached to the bottom of the presents. Jessica laughed at herself as she was too dumbstruck and made sure to look inside just in case they were in it but sadly, no.

"2 more.." Jessica but her lip as she looked at the left and right presents. One of them might be balloons or a jumpscare from them. She went to the right one and flipped it up with no hesitation and balloons came up. She sighed and looked inside again like the other one.

"If all of these stuff are fake, I wasted my precious time on this." Jessica grinned with her usual ice princess voice that was so similar and laughed to herself to tell the viewers she was joking.

Without a thought, she opened the last one slowly as she crouched her body, lifting it slowly and then she saw balloons once the gap was big enough to see, releasing a frustrated sigh.

"Ahh.. seriously. I almost sweared on camera." Jessica looked up with disbelief and looked at the camera, pointing at it with a glare.

"This doesn't help my heart." Jessica frowned as she looked around and explored the room just in case she missed anything but all the waiting room has is three big presents full of balloons that doesn't contain her partner in it.

Meanwhile, Taeyeon was giggling at the familiar sight of frustrated Jessica and when the last box was opened, she quickly positioned herself in front of the door with clasped hands as she took a deep breath then let it all out.

She knocked on the door which suprised Jessica, she quickly went to it and opened to see a petite looking woman that she doesn't know is Taeyeon holding a bag in hand.

"Did you order a delivery?" Taeyeon talked in a deeper tone which made Jessica dumbfounded and deny it. She became curious of the woman's identity and inspected how she looked.

"Sorry, I didn't order anything." Jessica said with a smile that's slowly creeping up as she tries to look at the face but the hat and face mask was covering her identity.

"Really? Well it says here that a woman is in need of a delivery." Taeyeon rummaged through her bag and Jessica raised a brow as she became expectant.

"That is.." Taeyeon removed her face mask and pulled out her hands from the bag to Jessica.

Time was like in slow motion as the mystery woman lifted her face up to the shocked and flustered Jessica, flashing with a shy grin and her fingers formed into a finger heart in front of her face that just screams cuteness.

"Your Kid Leader, Kim Taengoo~"

- **To be continued** -

* * *

 **note** : did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please subscribe for the next one and comment on what your thoughts on this. Sorry if there's grammatical errors in this. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)


End file.
